Voir Dire: Chapter 6 - Hot, Sticky and Sweet
by Scrappy LeMonte
Summary: Explicit.


He pushed the material of her blouse a bit higher to expose her nipples, and rubbed his thumbs back and forth across. She let herself go; he was holding her up. He drew his lips across her cheek, and brushed her lips with his. He tasted her upper lip, then her lower; she ground her heat into his thigh, moaning. Her passion intensified until the arch of her back increased, and she went rigid. He covered her mouth with his, and his thigh under her heat was suddenly soaked.

He waited for her spasms to subside. He gathered her in his arms, and carried her to her bed. He sat down with her in his lap, pulled off her tennis shoes, then her jeans; he left her panties on. He pulled off her blouse and bra. He lay her down and stretched out on his side alongside her, propping his head up on his fist. He stroked her all over, her face, her neck, her arms, torso, her legs as far down as he could reach. She smiled that sweet, easy smile she saved for him, after they made love.

"Your turn," she murmured. "How do you want me?"

"Just like this," he said.

He gazed at her body, adoring, caressing. Soon she was squirming, hot and moaning, reaching for him, pulling him down to her.

"You make me hot by just looking at me," she murmured.

He was still dressed. She tried to pull off his shirt, but he stilled her hands. He slid her panties half-way to her knees. He slid one arm behind her back and pulled her close, and with the same hand grasped the wrist of her far arm. Again he began to caress her, now including her moist heat. Her arm closest to him was pinned against him; she tried to speak, but he covered her mouth with his, kissing her slow and deep.

With his free hand, he caressed the insides of her thighs. He rolled into her a bit, pinning down her near leg. It drove her insane when he teased her this way; she could barely move, she couldn't even open herself to him because of the constricting panties. He lowered them a few inches at a time, teasing and exciting her with touches and caresses in between increments. She could really just squirm against his hard body, and moan as he used the flats of his fingertips to roll and softly pinch her nipples, and trace patterns on her breasts. He held the flats of his fingers atop her growing nub, not doing much more than riding her undulations. He ended their kiss, brushed her lips with his, and moaned softly with her. When she was almost whimpering, he pushed her panties below her knees. He slid his hand behind her far knee, and raised it. He put the flat of his thumb to her lips, and let her lick and suck it; then he used it to gently caress her engorged organ until it throbbed. She was completely under his spell.

He released his grip on her. She laid still, enchanted, lips still parted. He slid down her length, and ever so gently, parted her nether lips with the flats of his thumbs. With his warm, soft tongue, he caressed her until she was stiff and long.

She was hot and sweet and hard on his tongue; her scent was musky and intoxicating; she was rocking her hips, moaning, and so very wet and swollen. She was very close, but there was no way he was going to let this end yet; so he backed off, slowing down just a bit, just enough to slow her down.

He continued bringing her to the edge, then backing off. Too soon, he thought when he felt her urgent need. He ever so gently pulled her swollen organ into the cleft of his upper lip, and caressed it with his tongue. He regretted having to bring this to an end; she was so wet she was slick, and tasted lovely. He felt her throbbing into his lips. With the tip of his tongue he slowly caressed that one special sweet spot that sent her into a screaming frenzy—

Suddenly he was dizzy, feeling her climax through their bond; she was screaming and his face and chin were soaked; her wetness was running down his neck.

She was trying to push him away; he refused to stop. She always wanted to quit before she was really finished. _Well, not this time_ , he decided for her.

When her spasms had subsided, he pulled away. He wiped his mouth and face with his forearm, and slid up her length to take her in his arms. She was jelly. She put her arms around his neck, and sucked on his tongue as he pumped it in her mouth.

He held her close and let her rest; she fell asleep. Something was poking him in the back. He looked, and picked up her pad. He read her list.

After twenty minutes, she woke up, still naked in his arms. He was looking at her, blue eyes warm and sparkling with love. "Found your list," he murmured, and held it up for her to see. "Found your notes," he said, and held up the smaller pad with her illustrations, and the newspaper. "They tell quite a story. Your friends are landed gentry, and they stand on the precarious brink of losing their estate. You want to buy it for us. You want to drive down the price of the estate to the point where you can afford it, so you called your old acquaintance," here he held up her doodle of a monstrous hag, "that you can count on to start a rumor that will not only drive off potential buyers, but also make the bank want to unload that property as fast as they can, even if it's at a loss."

"I'm hoping for a _huge_ loss."

"You want this because you want to walk in the sunshine with me, live openly with me, work with me, spend time with me, do a few things on your own…and then have my children. I had been thinking that our private island was a sacrifice for you, financial hara-kiri. But it's not, not at all. This is no sacrifice, this is what you want." He paused. "This is you, going after what you want with everything you've got. I don't know if I'm worth it, Catherine."

"You're my everything, Vincent. Everything." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He pulled away from her gently, and slid to the edge of the bed. He sat up and pulled off his boots. He unfastened his belt and his jeans.

Then he stood, and before her hungry eyes, slowly stripped naked, making a show of it for her. She sat up and enjoyed watching his graceful movements, then the beauty of his exposed body. What a wonder he was! Short, dense, honey and caramel colored fur covered most of his body, but thinned out around his nipples and genitals. His muscles were heavy, deeply cut and fantastically well-developed.

Stark naked, he kneeled before her, and clasped her hands between his. Looking deep into her eyes, he kissed her fingertips.

He slid into bed next to her, pulling her down against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Then he pushed her shoulder and hip to roll her over to turn her back to him.

She moaned and called on the Diety, "Oh, God, Vincent, no, you're driving me crazy!" He wrapped his arm around her waist, stroked her back with his other hand, and nuzzled her neck. He gradually lowered his stroking, and caressed her full, round bottom. He raised the hand he held on her waist, and began to cup and caress her breasts.

She was moaning his name over and over. He loved it. He loved what he could do to her, for her, how he could make her feel. He slipped his upper leg between hers, and raised his knee, opening her heat to him.

He grew long and stiff looking at her. Her pubic hair was glistening and dripping wet with desire. For him, he realized. She felt this passion for him, and only him. He started grinding his manhood against her bottom. His head fell back at the glorious sensation it created, the tingling, jangling joy that traveled from his center throughout his body to his toes and fingertips.

He moved both hands to her heat, holding her open with one, teasing her engorged organ with the other. Her undulations stroked his manhood until it was throbbing. Her moaning became plaintive, and he could wait no longer.

He entered her a bit at a time, hard as wood, still teasing her organ with the fingers of one hand. He moved the other hand up to fondle her breasts and nipples. Her organ elongated, and hardened; she became slick with passion. Her orgasm started when he had worked in not much more than the tip of his manhood. She always erupted with moisture when she achieved her climax. That, plus her throbbing contractions allowed him to slide his entire length into her.

He lost track of time as he stroked her deeply, slowly, lost in her contractions gripping then releasing him. In this moment, they were no longer two separate people, but only one, completely, totally joined. Finally, he could hold back no longer, and his passion exploded hot and deep inside her. He moaned and his whole body shuddered at the strength of his release.

He continued to stroke her until her contractions stopped, and he had softened a bit. They were floating on a soft, puffy afterglow cloud, weightless, thinking no thoughts, just feeling amazingly happy and wonderful.

He withdrew, and she turned in his arms to face him. They kissed with exquisite tenderness, savoring each other. After several moments, she whispered, "Gotta pee," and slipped out of his arms. He smiled watching her struggling to get her sea legs; her legs were weak after sex, and she staggered on her first several steps to the bathroom.

When she was half way back to the bed, he stopped her, "Wait, Catherine, stay there." She stopped. He smiled. "Turn around for me," he asked. She smiled and made a slow turn. She walked slowly back to bed. They snuggled, kissed, cuddled. They spoke soft, loving words to each other, then slipped off to sleep without realizing it.


End file.
